Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall
by DamiaMulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully come to my hometown to investigate a bizarre murder.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective creators. I am making no money off of this. Don't sue.  
  
  
Author's Note: As with the rest of my stories, strong emotion and stuff that would normally be in italics will be in * *.  
  
  
Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall  
by DamiaMulder  
  
  
  
Kellog Residence  
Frankfort, IN  
11:38 p.m.  
  
Samantha Redlum and her friend, Damia Kellog, stood in the doorway of a darkened room. The two girls had just  
finished watching a horror movie in which the killer came out of a dark mirror to slaughter innocent young women.  
  
"Come on, Sam. Let's just say it. You know its all made up," Damia begged. "Just say 'Bloody Mary' five times.  
Nothng will happen. Come on."  
  
"Fine. Bloody Mary."  
  
A heavy silence hung in the air.  
  
"Bloody Mary."  
  
A gust of wind blew suddenly outside, rattling dry leaves and twigs.  
  
"Bloody Mary."  
  
The room in front of the girls seemed to grow darker.  
  
"Bloody Mary."  
  
The room began to light with a soft green glow.  
  
"Bloody Mary," Samantha finished.  
  
The green glow exploded through the room and into the hall. The girls stared at each other, eyes as big as dinner plates.  
An unearthly moan reverberated throughout the house. Sam tugged Damia's hand in a 'let's get out of here' expression   
and turned to run down the hall. She hadn't gone one step when Damia's hand was yanked out of hers.  
  
Turning back, Sam saw her friend flying backwards into the formerly dark room. Sam screamed. The door slammed shut   
and locked from the inside. Sam flung herself at the door, terrified for her friend. Finally, the door unlocked itself and   
opened. If the scream which had escaped her lips earlier was that of a terrified teenager, the screams which now she let   
out were those of the damned, for what she saw in the room was the body of Damia Kellog, horribly mutilated. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective creators. I am making no money off of this. Don't sue.  
  
  
Author's Note: As with the rest of my stories, strong emotion and stuff that would normally be in italics will be in * *.  
  
  
Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall  
by DamiaMulder  
  
  
  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
D.C.  
7:30 a.m.  
  
"Scully! Nice to see you," Special Agent Fox Mulder greeted his partner over-affectionately.  
  
Immediately suspicious, Scully asked, "All right, Mulder. What is it now?" She accepted the folder he stuck   
out at her in response.  
  
"Read that," he said.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"About 11:30 two nights ago, two girls in Indiana were having a slumber party. Supposedly, they watch a   
horror film, then go to bed. Only, one of them goes to sleep permanently." He flicked off the lights and   
started up the slide machine. The first slide showed a picture of two teenage girls, smiling for the camera.  
  
"The blond here is Damia Kellog two weeks ago. That's her best friend, Samantha Redlum, beside her."  
The slide changed. "And *this* is Damia Kellog yesterday morning." The new slide showed a figure that   
was hardly recognizable as human as a result of complete mutilation.  
  
"Oh my god. Do the police know who did this?"  
  
"No. That's why they called the FBI. The local police couldn't find any prints, no point of entry, nothing.  
They were hoping the government could do better."  
  
"So why is it an X-file?"  
  
"You're going to love this. Samantha Redlum, the only witness, claims Damia's killer came out of the mirror  
on a dresser."  
  
Scully just looked at him.  
  
"Mulder," she said finally. "A person cannot come out of a mirror. It's physically impossible. This girl is   
obviously distraught, and possibly delusional. She'd just witnessed her best friend's murder and mutilation."  
  
"I know, Scully. But we pulled the assignment, so we're off to the great state of Indiana," Mulder said with   
a wry grin. 


End file.
